


Loss

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is shocked by who is standing at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the latest twenty minute fic challenge at the LJ comm teaandswissroll. And oh my it is a long time since I wrote anything and, well, you can definitely tell. Still it was written in the time and it is done! Oh and it is just hints of slash, you could read it as gen or slash.

Frozen in shock Ray stood in the doorway staring at the man, his former partner, who had knocked on the front door and was gazing back at him. And after all this time, and despite all the questions in his mind, all Ray could think was that it was funny the way your memory could mess with you. Funny the way you recalled some moments with total clarity while other things just faded away.

For the last year whenever he’d thought of Bodie all he could remember was the shouting, the dust in the air, the all too familiar pain of the bullet, the smell of disinfectant, that Bodie had not been by his side in the hospital, the confusion, the way the other man had vanished into thin air, the rumours, the accusations, the investigation that went nowhere, the despair, the story of betrayal, and the feeling of loss.

Everything else had been pushed away as time went on and the other man could still not be found. Of course Ray had not given up looking for him, although he was now reduced to searching in his off duty hours, because he wanted answers. Because he wanted to know how Bodie could betray them and leave him.

But standing there looking at the other man and cataloguing the changes in him, slightly thinner, longer hair than usual, dapper as ever, determined yet apprehensive look in his eyes, Ray’s memory suddenly came to life and he remembered so much more about Bodie, and about him and Bodie together.

Bodie’s skill at the job, the dedication to Cowley and CI5, the even stronger commitment to Ray, the way they watched each other’s back, how they could make each other laugh, the smirk on Bodie’s face when he thought he was being funny, how the way he moved was always worth watching, the glimmers of affection, the way they fit together, and that they were partners.

And as he watched Bodie steel himself, undoubtedly about to ask to come in, Ray knew that once he had finished listening he’d probably be kicking Bodie’s arse for cutting him out of whatever had caused him to leave rather than rushing to arrest him and turn him in. So Ray stood back and gestured his partner into the flat.


End file.
